


Maintain A Restful Environment

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Annoyed John Watson, Community: watsons_woes, Flatmate Sherlock Holmes, Gen, M/M, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: John was obstinately in bed; he had slept in literal war zones. This was nothing.





	Maintain A Restful Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Watson's Woes 2019 July Writing Prompt #9 - On your left](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1928819.html)"The object closest to you on your left is now your prompt." I was in bed when this new post alert came in, so it was a pillow.

It must be an electric saw. Or a blender. Or God only knew what, but it was well past midnight and the whatever-it-was growled intermittently from the kitchen.

John was obstinately in bed; he had slept in literal war zones. This was nothing.

_GrararararararREEEEeeenk-_

Cursing, John buried his head under his pillow, blocking his ears. It wasn't like this was urgent experimentation to find an abducted child or stop a serial killer. There were no cases on at all. Sherlock was just downstairs sciencing things out of boredom as usual. At quarter to one in the morning.

John's surgery shift started at six. His sleep would not be interrupted or disturbed for anything. "I am absolutely not getting out of bed. I am sleeping, and nothing on this Earth could possibly get me to-"

 _SKREEEEAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAWAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRK!_ The unholy noise vibrated up the legs of his bed and up through the mattress. His teeth buzzed.

"Right then," John snarled, throwing aside the blanket. He stomped out of bed toward the door, but then stopped. With an abrupt about-face John snatched the pillow, taking it with him as he headed downstairs.

Whether the pillow would be muffling the noise directly, beating Sherlock about the ears, or suffocating the noisy bastard, John was utterly certain it would be both cathartic and beneficial.

-.-.-  
(that's it)

[My entries list for 2019 JWP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CK_2019_JWP)  



End file.
